Oblivion
by coolchic79260
Summary: He liked her ever since she joined TNA and he joined EV2 but he thinks that he's out of her league but what he doesn't know is that she might like him too? Bryan Kendrick/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another Short Story and Believe it or not It's a Bryan Kendrick/OC Story I had this Idea in Class all day yesterday and I just had to write it :D Anyway like my last short Story this one will have only 3-5 chapters :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Remember the game plan tonight ladies?" Janette asked the other two extreme knockouts as they were in EV2's locker room

"We take the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships from those twins no matter what." Marissa said

"Even if it means hurting them and ourselves." Hillary said

"Exactly and tonight I'll finally beat that skank Madison Rayne and get what I deserve." Janette said "She has held the knockouts title for too long."

"I agree you need to not only look good but put everything on the line." Marissa said

"And we're the only knockouts besides Katie and Carrie who will do that." Janette said despite her being married to the leader of Fortune they respected Katie for what she did in TNA and As for Carrie they never had a problem with her despite Katie being her half sister

"Exactly." Hillary said as the rest of EV2 walked in "How did it go guys?"

"Bryan here got hurt." Tommy said as he and Rob helped Bryan in and they sat him down

"Are you ok Bryan?" Marissa asked as she ran over to him

"I will be." Bryan said "But don't worry about me worry about winning the Knockout Tag Team Championships tonight ok. Don't forget besides the Extreme Knockouts EV2 also puts everything on the line."

"Right but I can't help it Bryan." Marissa said

"Marissa I've been through worse don't worry." Bryan Smiled "Worry about winning your match ok."

"Ok." Marissa said

"I'll be cheering you on." Smiled Bryan and Marissa blushed

"Thank you Bryan." Smiled Marissa as she kissed Bryan's cheek and her and Hillary went out for their match

Then it was time for the Knockout Tag Team Championship match and _Kick in the Teeth _by _Papa Roach _played and Hillary and Marissa came out first

"The Following Knockout's Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first Hillary Crites and Marissa they are the Extreme Knockouts!" JB Announced

Hillary was wearing a Black Eyelet Tank Top, Hot Kiss Dark Blue Super Skinny Faux Cargo Jeans, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor Low Tops, Marissa was wearing a Fine Mess Black Short Sleeve Heart Top, Jake Jeans Black Moto Skinny Jeans and the same Converse as Hillary. When they got in the ring they went on the top rope and stuck their fist up in the air then went down Then _Do About It _by _Girlicious _Played and Britney and Brianna came out with Carrie

"And Their Opponents being accompanied to the Ring by Carrie Wilson they are the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Britney and Brianna!" JB Announced

Carrie was wearing a Grey Black Foil V-neck Girls T-Shirt, Light Blue Gem Destroyed Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Grey and Purple Slouchy High Tops, Britney and Brianna was wearing a Tripp Black Military Button Corset, YMI Dark Blue Skinny Jeggings, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Tops, and the Knockout Tag Team Championships on their stomachs. When the three of them got in the ring they posed for the fans and the twins handed the ref the belts and he raised them then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Britney was Holding Hillary on her shoulders Brianna went up on the top rope to use their finisher _Twin Fury _but Marissa pushed Brianna into Britney then she went up on the top rope and did her finisher the _Five Star Frog Splash _and pinned Britney for the win

"Here are your winners and the New TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Hillary Crites and Marissa!" JB Announced

After they were announced the winners Hillary got up and grabbed one belt and Marissa grabbed the other and they raised them and they hugged and went to the back

"Nice job out there guys." Janette said excitedly Hillary and Marissa walked back in to EV2's locker room and she hugged them

"I know now we can bring respect to these titles." Marissa said exactly as she hugged back

"You bet we can and will." Hillary smiled

"Nice job out there ladies." Tommy said "You made everyone in EV2 proud of you."

"Thank you Tommy." Smiled Marissa

"What about me?" Janette playfully pouted "I'm going to beat that Skank Ashley tonight."

"How could I forget my own sister Janette?" Tommy asked "I know you'll win tonight."

"Thank you big brother." Smiled Janette "I got to go wish me luck guys."

"Good luck Janette." Smiled Marissa as Janette went out for her match then she went to check on Bryan

"Congratulations Marissa." Smiled Bryan as soon as he saw Marissa

"Thank you Bryan." Smiled Marissa "Are you doing better?"

"A little." Bryan said "Hey Marissa if you're not too busy tonight I was wondering if you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure." Smiled Marissa

Then it was time for the TNA Knockout Championship match and _Kick in the Teeth _by _Papa Roach _(A/N: This is both Janette's singles theme and the Extreme Knockout's theme) played again and Janette came out

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockout Championship introducing the Challenger from Yonkers, New York Janette!" JB Announced

Janette was wearing a Emily The Strange Zombie Kitties T-shirt, Tripp Black Pyramid Stud Pegged Denim Pants, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor Low Tops. When Janette got in the ring she posed then Madison's theme played and she came out

"And her opponent she is the TNA Knockout Champion Madison Rayne!" JB Announced

When Madison got in the ring Janette wasted no time and started beating her up and after the ref broke them apart then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Janette had Madison in Position she did her finisher which is her brothers Finisher the _Dreamer Driver _and after she pulled it off she pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the New TNA Knockout Champion Janette!" JB Announced

After Janette was Announced the Winner she took the belt and went on the top rope and posed then went to the back

"Told you I'd do it." Janette smirked as soon as she got to EV2's locker room

"We never doubted you." Tommy smiled

"I was trained to be extreme that's why." Janette smiled "And I'm proud of it."

"Exactly." Smiled Marissa and Hillary "Us too."

"Ready to go Marissa?" Bryan asked as soon as he got ready

"You bet." Smiled Marissa "I'll see you girls later."

"Alright." Smiled Janette as her and Bryan left "I swear that boy need to work up the courage to ask her out."

"He might think that Marissa is out of his league." Hillary said

"Hillary we only hang out with the EV2 guys all the other ones mean nothing to us." Janette said

"You can't think that Janette." Tommy said

"You guys are the only ones who respect Hardcore and the rest don't so of course I do." Janette said

"And no changing your mind?" Tommy asked

"No way." Janette said

"We'll think different when these guys go through what you guys did in ECW." Hillary said

"You girls are serious about Hardcore are you?" Rob asked

"Damn right we are." Janette and Hillary said

_Me: Ok I know there wasen't Much Bryan/Marissa interaction but I wanted to get their matches out of the way but the Next Chapter will :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and I'm thinking of having this short Story 4 or 5 chapters but we'll see anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last chapter You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

After they left the Impact Zone Bryan and Marissa went to grab a quick bite to eat and went back to Marissa's hotel room

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Bryan asked "Any Action or Scary movies?"

"What about a cartoon movie?" Marissa asked

"A cartoon movie?" Bryan asked as he sat on her bed

"Well unlike Janette and Hillary who watch just Action and Scary movies I like all kinds of movies." Marissa smiled "I don't revolve my whole life around Hardcore like they do."

"I wonder why." Smiled Bryan

"I think it's because Rob didn't train me to be hardcore as much as Janette and Hillary's brothers did them." Marissa said "And I think it's because I'm the youngest of the group."

"Despite being young I still think you're as extreme as Janette and Hillary." Smiled Bryan

"You really think so?" Marissa asked

"I know so." Smiled Bryan

"You're sweet." Smiled Marissa as she picked out a movie "How about _Ponyo_?"

"We can watch that." Smiled Bryan

"Sweet." Smiled Marissa as she put in the movie "This is one of my favorite movies." After she put in the movie she lay down next to him and the movie played

_**FF Towards the End of the Movie**_

"That was so sweet in the end." Bryan Smiled

"Yeah I can't believe she gave up her magic and stuff to be with Sasuke." Smiled Marissa

"If you were in Ponyo's Position would you do the same for a guy you like?" Bryan asked

"Of course I would." Smiled Marissa

"Is there anyone you like right now?" Bryan asked

"Yeah there is this guy I find very cute but I doubt he feels the same way about me." Marissa said sadly

"Tell me about him." Bryan said

"Well he's sweet and Kind and very cute and he respects hardcore and what EV2 has gone through." Marissa said

"I'm sure he likes you back." Smiled Bryan

"You really think so?" Asked Marissa

"I'm sure." Bryan said as he smiled at her and she blushed

"Thank you Bryan." Smiled Marissa

"Don't mention it." Smiled Bryan as he looked at the clock "I better get going."

"How come you can stay here tonight." Marissa said

"Are you sure?" Asked Bryan

"Yeah it's no trouble." Marissa smiled as she went in to the bath room and changed into a large EV2 shirt and a pair of Black shorts and came back out

"Ok." Bryan said "Thank you Marissa."

"It's no trouble." Smiled Marissa as she lay back down and went to sleep

The Next Morning Marissa woke up early to find that Bryan had his arm around her and she smiled and went to the bathroom to put on a shorter size EV2 shirt, a pair of work out pants and a pair of white Nikes after she brushed her hair she went back to the bedroom and saw that Bryan was gone

"_Must of went to his room and changed." _Marissa thought as she got her bag and went to the Impact Zone and worked out

"So he had his arm around you?" Janette asked as the Extreme Knockout's were taking a break from working out

"Yeah I think he likes me." Smiled Marissa

"You should ask him out then." Hillary said

"I don't know if he likes me back." Marissa said

"Of course he does if he had his arm around you." Janette said

"But you know how I am about asking out guys I like it when they ask me out first." Marissa said turning red

"The boy might be a nervous wreck to even try." Hillary said "Girl you have got to break out of your shell and try to ask him ok."

"Then I'm just as much of a nervous wreck as he is." Marissa said as she got up "I'm going to get a drink want anything?"

"Water for me." Janette said

"Gatorade for me please." Hillary said

"Alright." Marissa said as she went to a vending machine and got their drinks

"Morning Marissa." Carrie said as she walked by

"Morning Carrie what's up?" Marissa smiled not only respecting Carrie but her and the Extreme Knockouts' thought of her as a friend

"Just wanting to congratulate you on winning the Knockout Tag Team Championships." Carrie said

"Thank you Carrie." Marissa said "Those twins are tough but then again anyone who is trained by Carrie Wilson will be tough."

"Damn right they are." Smiled Carrie "Anyway you seemed out of it what's up?"

"Nothing just this guy I like I don't know if he likes me back." Marissa said sadly

"You don't know that." Carrie said

"I'm scared he won't ask me out." Marissa said sadly

"The old fashioned type huh?" Carrie asked "Give him time then and spend time together as friends."

"Thank you Carrie that's the best advice I gotten all day." Smiled Marissa

"Don't mention it." Smiled Carrie

"Hey want to train with us?" Marissa asked

"Sure." Smiled Carrie as they walked back to Hillary and Janette

"Carrie!" Hillary said happily

"What's up Carrie?" Janette asked

"Just here to congratulate you guys on your wins last night." Smiled Carrie

"Thank you Carrie." Smiled Hillary and Janette

"Don't mention it." Smiled Carrie

"Hey Carrie want to face me tonight in a street fight?" Janette asked "If you don't have any matches I mean."

"I'm good on the matches so bring it on." Smiled Carrie "Bring your all."

"You bet I will." Smiled Janette "I have yet to beat you and tonight will be the night."

"We'll see." Smiled Carrie

_Me: I am looking forward to writing that match :D And who will ask out who? Stay Tuned to find out :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter of this short story and I'm going to add one more Chapter after this one and that's it (BTW By the end of this chapter you'll know what will happen in the last one) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and kiki254 For reviewing the Last chapter You guys Rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So you put your arm around her man?" Tommy asked Bryan as they and the rest of EV2 were in their locker room

"Yeah I don't know how it happened but I was sleeping when it did." Bryan said

"You like her don't you?" Asked Steve

"I do but she's way out of my league." Bryan said

"I doubt she thinks that." Rob said

"How do you know?" Bryan asked

"She's my sister." Rob said "And the only guys she really hangs out with are EV2 and she told me she likes someone in EV2 and we're all too old for her but you so it's obvious."

"You guys can't think it's me." Bryan quickly said

"Of course we know it's you." Terry said

"Well I'm waiting for her to make a move." Bryan said as he turned red

"Impossible dude." Rob said "My sister is old fashioned so you have to ask her out."

"Are you kidding?" Bryan asked as he turned red "How did you raise her?"

"I raised her normal." Rob said with a shrug of his shoulders

"So she's a pot head like you?" Asked Scott as he laughed and Rob hit him

"Dude!" Rob exclaimed "But no she's not she's against it completely."

"Damn your sister is smart." Scott Mumbled and Rob hit him again

"Shut up." Rob said "But yeah my sister is a little reserved so you have to make the first move."

"Janette is the exact opposite if she likes or hates someone she'll just plain out tell you." Tommy said "As for Hillary from what I heard she's like both Janette and Marissa she'll tell someone she likes them but she gets really nervous about it."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Bryan said to himself

"I cannot wait till tonight." Marissa said happily as her and the rest of the Extreme Knockouts were back in Janette's hotel room "I finally get my hands on one of those fucking evil angels again!"

"And after what Samantha's brother did to Tommy last week I can't wait to see Samantha cry like always." Laughed Janette

"That'll be so funny." Laughed Hillary

"So how should I make her cry?" Marissa Asked as she laughed

"Injure her for about a year?" Hillary asked

"Nah we would have her stupid brother and his Fortune lackeys on our asses." Janette said "Just hurt her as much as you can."

"Got it." Marissa said as her Chocolate Touch rang "Hold on." Then she answered "Hello?"

"_Hey Marissa." _Bryan said

"Hey Bryan what's up?" Asked Marissa as she smiled

"_I was wondering if you want to go to starbucks." _Bryan asked

"Sure what time do you want to go?" Marissa asked

"_In a half hour if you want." _Bryan said

"Sounds good see you there." Smiled Marissa as she hung up

"Another date with Bryan?" Hillary asked

"It's not a date we're just getting coffee as friends." Marissa said

"Sure you are." Giggled Janette

"It's true." Marissa said "I'm waiting for him to ask me out if he likes me."

"He's too nervous." Hillary said

"Well I'm waiting for him to ask me out." Marissa said as she got her purse and left

"We were just trying to help." Janette said

"She might think we were pressuring her." Hillary said

"I don't know but want to talk to the rest of EV2?" Janette asked

"You bet." Hillary said as they went to Tommy's room

"What's up girls?" Tommy asked as soon as they came in

"Does Bryan like Marissa?" Asked Janette

"If I tell you promise not to tell Marissa?" Tommy asked

"We swear on Samantha Jones's life." Hillary said

"Hillary be nice." Tommy said

"How Can I her brother is the leader of Fortune." Hillary said

"Don't forget AJ has hurt you so many times." Janette said

"But it doesn't mean Samantha is responsible for what her brother does." Tommy said

"Then why does she defend him for whatever he does?" Hillary asked

"If she does that then she's partly responsible." Janette said

"Well anyway Bryan does like Marissa."Tommy said "And Rob told him that Marissa is waiting for him to ask her out and he said he will but it'll take a while ok."

"Alright." Janette simply said

"That means no more Pressuring Marissa got it?" Tommy asked

"Got it." Janette and Hillary said

"If Rob found out you did he would probably have your asses." Tommy laughed

"I doubt it I have a bit of MMA Training don't forget." Janette Smirked "Remind me to teach that sell out Jarrett a thing or two."

"You'll win hands down." Hillary said

"And does he have to remind everyone that he married Kurt's wife?" Janette asked

"And Or that he's doing her?" Hillary asked

"He's an idiot that's what." Janette said "And a sell out."

"Oh I agree." Hillary said

_Me: Sorry this chapter was so short and I didn't put the coffee Date But I'm not good at dates that much but Anyway Read and Review Everyone and Stay Tuned for the final Chapter :D :D :D_


End file.
